Episode 7428 (18th February 2016)
Plot Rhona is suspicious about Paddy's behaviour and starts looking through his phone for clues on why he's been lying to her. Jacob and David are alarmed to discover that an excited Leyla and Nikhil are getting married. James asks Rhona to look at the cow at Butler's Farm, wanting her to give her full attention. Chas is overwhelmed as the police are getting no further with the investigation and can't find Sandra. James is angry as Rhona confirms that the cow now needs to be put down but might have been saved with a proper diagnosis yesterday. Belle puts on a brave face as Lisa tells her about getting a divorce. Marlon lets Paddy lie low at Tall Trees Cottage while he goes out, believing his downbeat mood to be over the wrong diagnosis for James' cow. Nikhil buys Leyla a proper ring and is relieved when David congratulates him. Rhona tracks down Paddy at Tall Trees Cottage and asks him for the truth about where he was yesterday. He admits he went to Tess' funeral. Leyla is overjoyed with Nikhil's ring but Jacob eyes them both with concern. Paddy confesses to Rhona that he was responsible for Tess' death and explains how they had an argument at Smithy Cottage before Tess left upset. Rhona suddenly realises that Tess was having an affair with Paddy. Paddy tells Rhona that he's sorry, but she is devastated and rushes upstairs. Zak presents Lisa with some flowers for her birthday but she refuses to accept them. Joanie notices their exchange from up the street. Rishi and Priya have reported Jai missing to the police. Nikhil asks them not to mention that Jai is missing to Leyla as he announces their engagement to them. Rhona refers to Tess as a bitch when she realises that the married man she asked for advice on was Paddy. Paddy tries to assure her that he'd ended the affair and was hoping she would never have to find out. He blames himself for her death and explains that was why he wanted to go to the funeral alone. When Rhona asks him if he loved her, he denies this but notes that he did care for her. Chas is thrown by Robert's insistence that he's there for Aaron but is thoughtful when he tells her to keep fighting to put Gordon away. Joanie reveals to Zak that she saw him offering Lisa flowers. She's concerned that he's regretting leaving Lisa and asks if he wants to return to her. Jai arrives in the pub in time to hear Leyla and Nikhil discussing their engagement. Rhona quizzes Paddy on the details of the affair and he confesses he came to his senses and broke the affair off when they got through to the next stage of the adoption panel. Rhona is distraught to remember that Paddy must have gone straight from Tess' bed to hers and smacks him across the face as he tries to prevent her from leaving the room. Cast Regular cast *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *James Barton - Bill Ward *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson Guest cast None. Locations *Smithy Cottage - Downstairs rooms and exterior *Hotten Road *David's Shop - Interior and exterior *Main Street *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Tall Trees Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,510,000 (23rd place). Category:2016 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes